


Two friends just in a bath, nothing to worry about.

by Robotsandshizz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Connor is your best friend, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gavin is an ass in this but it’s just for the story don’t worry, I tried hard, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Smut, You bathe with Connor, barista, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor has some... Conflicting things going on with a coworker so he decides to call his Best friend Y/N up. Things escalate pretty quickly and get taken to another level ;)
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Two friends just in a bath, nothing to worry about.

Finally, your day off of your job. You worked at a near coffee shop a few streets over from your apartment complex and you fairly enjoyed being a barista so, you kept your little job.

One day while you were on a break a tall, but not too tall, man walked in. Wearing a grey bomber jacket with black ripped jeans and a pair of matte black high top converse. Whoever this was sure had to style. Looking over to the counter you realized nobody was there, and stopping your break short you waved your hand and told the man you could take his order.

"Hey, welcome. What could I get you?" You said looking into his warm honey eyes. He looked over the menu before stumbling over his words. "Uhm... Well, you see... I don't really-" He cut himself off with a sharp inhale and you had to stifle a snicker. "I don't drink coffee or anything in particular like that. I don't-" You cut him off this time by nodding. "Are you an android?" You asked as he nodded. "Yes. And I'm here to grab my Uhm... father, just something quick, and while I know what he usually gets id like to surprise him this time." 

You flashed him a cheery grin and rested your hands on the counter. "What's his personality? Usually, people who are darker tend to like black plain coffee, but if he's a more in between type of guy there's a whole selection." You said tapping your fingers. Not impatiently, just, calmly. "Well, he's more of a, excuse my language but, 'I don't give a shit what I get I'm thirsty.' Type of guy." He said with a smirk. You laughed and instantly knew what you could give him. "I got just the thing. Could I get your name?" You asked as he nodded and replied with "Connor"

And who would've thought that this same "Strange Man" would be your best friend after he's been coming into your work for almost a year now? Settling into a bath you got started you sighed as the warm water rested against all your tense muscles. Inhaling sharply to get the scent of the citrus oils you put in the water. You closed your eyes and nearly jumped out of your skin as your phone started violently ringing. 'just as I was getting comfortable...' you thought but quickly ignored that thought as you saw the name "Con Con" light up on your screen. Smiling but still curious as to why he was calling you swiped to answer. "Hey Con, what's up?" You said in a cheery tone. but regretted answering the phone with the way he sounded when he answered. "Hey uh... Y/N, c-can i, could I come over? I know it's already 8 pm and it was your day off but I just need someone to talk to and I didn't know what to-" You cut him off with a gasp "what? of course, you can come over. I'm in the bath but don't worry you come right on in the house." You said as he thanks you and hung up.

No later than about ten minutes he was knocking on the bathroom door. "Come in." You said as walked into the bathroom. "Come, sit." You motioned to the spot on the outside of the tub where he rested his knees up to his chest and lied his head on his knees. Reaching your hand over to play with the curl at his head you asked what was bothering him. He sighed and drooped his head. "These emotions are just so hard, aren't they? I don't understand how you do it." He said as you softened your eyes. Rubbing his shoulder in a massage-like manner he started to speak. "Remember my coworker, Gavin, I told you about?" He said as you hummed in response.

"Well, he's back to I guess you could say "Bullying" me again. And I'm sick of it. I can't help that I'm an android and I'm aware that what I'm made out of, there is no need for him to keep bringing it up." He explained rubbing his head bringing his fingers through his hair. "Hey," you said to have him look at you. "Do _not_ listen to what he says. I've never met this scumbag but let me tell you if I did I would personally beat him up. And as your best friend, you are to go into work tomorrow morning and deliver him that message for me." You half-joked to lighten the mood with a slight smirk but only got a huff of air in response. Your smirk dropped and you decided to get more serious.

"But seriously, he needs to get his head out of his ass and realize you have rights now. You are human being whether he refuses to see it or agrees to." You reached down a bit to grab his hand and hold it. "People like him get into your head to bring themselves down. They push their insecurities onto you. Don't be ashamed of who you are, bring it out more." You said with a smile as you looked at you with a small smile. "Thanks, you always know what to say." He said as you nodded. "Of course, I'm always here for you, Con." You said looking into the bath and getting an idea.

"Do you wanna join me? I can turn the water on again and let it warm up." You asked him and he looked at you a bit flustered. "Are.. you sure? I wouldn't want to be violating you or make you uncomfortable." He said as you lightly chuckled. "Con if I wasn't comfortable with you I wouldn't have asked you to join me. We're best friends. We've seen each other naked before it's fine, trust me." You said turn the water on again and let it run. He agreed and started to shrug off his clothes.

"Oh wait, before you get in could you grab that little bottle of bath salt in the cabinet there?" You asked pointing to the sink vanity. He did what you asked and dumped some in putting the little jar on the ground. You scooted over to make room for Connor then lied on the opposite side of the tub having your legs on his side and his on your side. "See, isn't this nice? Just us relaxing?" You said as he huffed a laugh. "Yeah I guess so, the water is really nice." He said as you smiled. "I can't really... bathe as often at Hanks place when I visit. His water pressure doesn't work as well and it's pretty cold majority of the time." He said as you looked at him like he was crazy. "And Hank lives that way? Dear Lord..." You said looking away.

After you got out you gave Connor a pair of oversized sweats and an oversized hoodie you bought for yourself. You enjoyed baggier clothing since they didn't exactly cling to your skin. Coming out of your bathroom from changing and sweat pants hanging loosely from narrow hips, Connor joined you on your bed. Nights like these were your favorite. You and someone you deeply cared about watching your favorite TV show together, cuddling on the bed.

Of course, you cared about Connor. But you were starting to doubt if you cared just about him in a friendly way, and more in a loving way. Did he even feel the same way? And would he feel like he'd have to date you just because you're telling him how you feel? You'd admit that the bath together was a ballsy move. You'd loved hanging out with him but usually when you'd bathe with your friends you'd just wear a bathing suit. Never have you've been fully nude and bath together. Let alone your boy best friend slash crush. Lying half on Connor's chest half on your side you watched the TV. The sound of his thirium pump was the calmest thing you've ever heard. You could almost fall asleep to the slight "thrum" and "whirr" of it. Connor's hand came up to rest on your hip and your heart nearly jumped out on the bed. _For fucks sake, you just bathed with him, yet you freak out over his hand resting on your hip? Get a grip on yourself_. You mentally berated yourself. Getting an idea you looked up at Connor.

The TV projected a light blue and purple cast on his face. Making those Hazel orbs of his stand out and eyelashes look thick and heavy. Studying his face you took note of all the little freckles and specks on his face and neck. One little freckle in his ear caught your eye. _Who thought to design a freckle in his goddamn ear?_ You thought to yourself. His lips looked soft and _oh so ever_ ready to be kissed. He turned his head to you and asked what was the matter. Stifling your nervousness in your gut you reached up and kissed his lips. And to your surprise, he kissed back. You kissed until your lungs practically screamed at you for air.

"What was that fo-" You cut him off with getting fully on top of his lying down figure. Straddling his hips. "I think I like you.” You breathed out. "I... think I like you too." He smiled at you. You kissed him again only with more force. He caught your lower lip between his teeth and looked up to you with dark-colored eyes. You slipped your tongue into his mouth and they danced in a beautiful language only known as love.

You backed away for more air and moved for his neck. "Is it possible for me to mark you?" You asked as he hummed. "I have... something that can make it possible." He told you oddly out of breath. You sucked on his jaw moving down and down to his collar bone. Seeing the white pristine shell seep through his synth-skin with a light blue hue. You reached for the hem of the hoodie and pulled it off seeing his full exposed stomach and chest. You saw his Thirium pump and circled your tongue around the rim of it. He breathed out and bucked up and you instantly felt the hardness between his thighs. You instinctively ground back and shuddered and groaned from it.

Looking up at his face it was in pure bliss. His eyes hooded and his mouth slightly ajar. You arched your back and kept going back and forth on him because it felt so good. Taking your hand you brought it up to his neck for something to hold on to. Not knowing if he gained any pain, or pleasure from the small act. Taking your other hand you trailed it down the side of his face, to his chest, to his stomach purposefully touching just the outside of his Thirium pump, going down to his abdomen and the hem of his pants. You stopped rocking and let your hand trail to between his thighs to grab his hardness. He instantly whined and tightened his stomach in response. You rubbed him through the sweatpants as he opened his legs some more. From base to tip you squeezed the head every so often. You took your hand off him and started to rock on him for your own craving of friction. You slid both hands on his chest to brace yourself to move easier. You slid up and down on him and you both groaned in sync at the feeling of it. Even with clothes in the way, it felt amazing.

He slid off your top and let his hands roam on your hips and stomach. Sliding them up and down and every so often gripping your sides harshly. He started to have you bounce and he nearly thought he died, went to heaven, and came back at the shock of pleasure that went through his body. "A-are we gonna-" He cut himself off with a sharp moan. "Are we gonna keep doing this?" He asked out of breath and you breathed out a three-toned hum of "I don't know" which ended in a moan of your own. You started to feel a small bubble of your orgasm in your abdomen and started bouncing and rocking up faster and faster. Connor getting the hint flipped you over and started rutting up against your most sensitive area. Sending you somewhere you thought you'd never reach in a million years. Apparently, the new position was the same for him from the way he was groaning and moaning out your name. He was falling apart and you aren't even in control.

That tight coil was building up faster and faster and was nearly broken. Just then you heard Connor sharply inhale and moan out in short bursts. Wet dampness was felt and you realized _that he just came inside your pants._ And that's all it took for you to finally break. The coil snapping and letting colors bloom in your vision. Your body shaking and tensing. Connor becoming more and more sensitive as he slowly moved up against you helping both of you ride out your orgasms. He eventually stopped and flopped down next to you with a sharp exhale. You both lied there for a second before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for staining your pants," he said as you laughed loudly still drunk off of the riding and grinding. "Don't worry about it." You said taking his hand and slipping it into yours. "So what does this make us? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Or just a one night fling?" You asked as you stared into the ceiling. "I'm fine with either of those. Just us being friends doing this every so often, or lovers. We can take it slow and think out everything, or forget this ever happened." He said and you closed your eyes. "I'd really like to see where... this goes." You said sighing. "Then we'll see where it goes." He said as you opened your eyes and looked over at him. He had his stupid lopsided smirk on his face and you chuckled.

You could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually write a lot of things but this is my first time writing something on AO3 so please please please tell me how i did. I have a book that i’m writing on WattPad but i’m actually going to start uploading it on here. Also i’m sorry if there was any spelling errors i use grammarly and sometimes the spelling errors don’t get picked up all the way even though i’ve got through it a couple of times already.


End file.
